Quarry Junction
}} The Quarry Junction is an abandoned limestone quarry in the Mojave Wasteland that is overrun by deathclaws. Background The quarry is the primary source of limestone used for mixing cement and concrete used by New California Republic engineers in construction, primarily fortifications against the Legion. The materials mined here are sent to Boulder City for mixing by rail and from there to the various construction sites along the Colorado River. The workers benefit greatly from an old pre-War dragline present on site, which increases their output tremendously. Of course, it needs some percussive maintenance from time to time, but otherwise, it performs flawlessly.The Courier: "What does the NCR need with the cement?" Chomps Lewis: "It all gets shipped by rail over towards Boulder City and Hoover Dam. The NCR's probably building fortifications with it all." The Courier: "What's a dragline?" Chomps Lewis: "It's a big machine which moves rocks around, piles at a time. It's Pre-War tech, so you need to thump it once in awhile to keep it running. " (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) The only drawback is that workers are paid in NCR's fiat currency, rather than the Hub's bottle caps, backed by water.The Courier: "You don't get paid in caps?" Chomps Lewis: "Nope. The NCR's been trying to switch over to using paper money, like in the Pre-War days. Trouble is that the exchange rates ain't exactly fair. For example, a hundred bucks in NCR money is valued at roughly half that in caps around here. Seems like a rotten deal for us, but work is work." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) The recent NCRCF prison break put a damper on these plans, however, as the Powder Gangers made off with the supply of dynamite used for blasting. To make things worse, deathclaws moved into the quarry after all the noise and human activity subsided. The workers find themselves without work and without prospects for the future. They are waiting for someone to come and help, as they are in no shape to challenge deathclaws.The Courier: "Where'd the Deathclaws come from?" Chomps Lewis: "They moved into the quarry after the Powder Gangers came through and made off with most of our dynamite. We shut the quarry down while we waited for the NCR to get us some more blasting sticks, but now the Deathclaws have shown up. The NCR's a no-show, and my men and I have got nothing to do but sit on our asses all day. It's damn frustrating." The Courier: "Have you had problems with Deathclaws before?" Chomps Lewis: "We'd see them occasionally, but they didn't seem too keen on getting too close to the quarry. Not sure if it was the noise or all the workers. I can't believe that an entire pack moved into the quarry. I thought that kind of bad luck only happened in New Vegas." The Courier: "I could take care of your Deathclaw problem." Chomps Lewis: "Have you even seen a Deathclaw? They're taller than a man and far, far stronger and faster. And, there's a whole pack of them out there. You'd have to be the meanest, toughest, roughest bastard in the wasteland to have any chance against them, and I don't think that's you. You'd need to take out the pack leaders - the Mother Deathclaw and the Deathclaw Alpha Male. Kill 'em, and the pack will scatter. Pretty tough job." The Courier: "I could take care of your Deathclaw problem." Chomps Lewis: "I don't what it is about you, but I think you could actually pull it off. Deathclaws are tough bastards, but you might be even tougher. Nobody here's any use to you in a fight against Deathclaws, but take these medical supplies. You'll probably need them. To do the job right, you've got to get rid of the pack leaders - the Mother Deathclaw and the Deathclaw Alpha Male. Should run the rest of 'em off." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) While they were waiting they constructed warning signs around the now (arguably) most dangerous area of the Mojave.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.380-381: "'4.03 Quarry Junction''' ''Arguably the most dangerous are of the Mojave Wasteland, and the reason the Long 95 is currently closed to all but the bravest (or most inept) wanderers. Quarry Junction is a massive, sprawling rock quarry with numerous tiers to it, and over a dozen ferocious Deathclaws, including larger entities that require all your stamina (and firepower) to defeat! The workers at Sloan 4.08 live a fearful (and unprofitable) existence with this menace still prevalent. There's a reason warning signs have been constructed as far away as the Yangtze Memorial 4.07...." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The quarry has two entrances, including one entrance that is found by traveling on the road northeast of Sloan. Another entrance is next to the Great Khan encampment to the west of Quarry Junction, between Goodsprings Cemetery and Quarry Junction. This entrance has members of the Great Khans nearby, waiting to complete a drug deal. The rest of the quarry has natural borders made of large mountains and limestone deposits that prevent entry. The workers and residents of Sloan have even posted signs near the quarry warning travelers that there are deathclaws in that area, even as far as Goodsprings Cemetery. There are many deathclaws guarding both entrances, and the inside contains even more. There are also young deathclaws, a deathclaw alpha male, and the deathclaw mother with her litter of babies. She's walking around at the back of the quarry near an unmarked location, "the matriarch's den". Notable loot * Fat Man - Near a human skeleton in the southern pool of water. * 2 mini nukes - One found just submerged a few feet into the pool of water from the Fat Man, and one found in the deathclaw matriarch's den. * 3 deathclaw eggs - In the matriarch's den, for the Bleed Me Dry quest. * 1 light machine gun - In the matriarch's den. Related quests * Bleed Me Dry * Claws Out * You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs Notes * The deathclaws, mother deathclaw, and deathclaw alpha male are variants of the regular ones found in the Mojave, with double to triple health, much more powerful attack, and faster pace. * Even killing the deathclaw alpha male and deathclaw mother, any remaining deathclaws will remain there for a couple of in-game days. * Once the area is clear of deathclaws, bark scorpions occasionally appear in Quarry Junction. * Even after the area has been cleared of deathclaws, it is not unusual for a lone deathclaw to spawn on the outskirts of the quarry. * If the deathclaw mother and/or alpha male are killed in a way not affording the player character XP (e.g. killing them with dynamite dropped on the ground to bolster a powder charge), that kill will still counts towards solving the quest Claws Out. * Chomps Lewis in Sloan mentions that the draglines (cable operated excavators) sitting around Quarry Junction were used by the quarry workers before the deathclaw infestation, implying that they are functional, though they are never seen functioning and cannot be operated by The Courier. Appearances The Quarry Junction appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Quarry Junction is based on the real world location of Sloan Limestone Quarry in Sloan, Nevada. Gallery QuarryJunctionentrypath.jpg|Path that leads to the quarry QuarryJunctionexcavator.jpg|Excavator with a warning for deathclaws QuarryJunction2.jpg QuarryJunction1.jpg QuarryJunction3.jpg Quarry Junction crane.jpg QuarryJunction5.jpg QuarryJunction6.jpg QuarryJunction7.jpg|Matriarch's den References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Quarry Junction es:Quarry Junction ru:Карьер (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Кар'єр (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:樞紐采石场